


what the hell kind of name is that?

by somsnosa



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Maybe. - Freeform, Other, Prompt Fill, but it turns out to be ok, butch is anxious, freeform jazz, my last work before spring break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somsnosa/pseuds/somsnosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>miss one-oh-one goes out to run some errands, and she takes an obnoxiously long time getting back. butch gets worried, but it turns out alright in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what the hell kind of name is that?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first contribution to the fallout fandom, and im pretty pleased with it. there should be more, though- im in love with a stinky greaser boy by the name of butch deloria. not as long as my last work, but pre spring break ficlets are what im feeling right now
> 
> :^) i love puppers  
> \--daisy

She was only supposed to be gone for a few hours.

“Don’t worry yourself, I can handle it!” She called when she was running out the door. That was at 6 a.m.;it was now nearing 5 p.m., according to his Pip-Boy. The metal house was eerily quiet without her running around, the clinking of her tinkering or the scratch of her pencil against old yellowed pre-war paper she collected on her travels. He was getting anxious, never able to sit in one place for too long, fingers tapping on his forearm and feet bouncing in place.

He was about to gear up and go out and look for her himself when he heard a pair of boots running up the metal catwalk, along with the click of… nails following? No, that couldn’t be right. Maybe she had something dragging behind her, skittering along the walkway. It could be anything, her pack was usually filled with useless junk she sold to Moira or hoarded in a spare room in their home. Yeah, he was just worrying himself! He nodded to himself and sat back on the dirty pink couch, head turned towards the door ready for her (very late) arrival. He was blinded by the harsh sun as she kicked on the door, a big smile on her face and a big pack attached to her back. He nearly sighed in relief to tell himself he was right all along when grey-black fur and two eyes- one brown and one blue- were right in front of his face. She had come home with… a dog? A dog that was now on his lap, sniffing and panting all over him.

“Aw, he likes you already Butch!” The blue hair girl quipped, throwing her pack down to join the fray. She sat next to him and threw an arm around his shoulders, looking for a smile to be returned. When nothing but discomforted grunting came, she sighed and pulled the dog onto her lap.

“Well? I found him while scavving in some junkyard, he was fighting off raiders all by himself! What a strong puppy-“she stopped short to scratch the dogs back and praise him.

“ When I joined the mess it was glorious: raiders falling left and right, girl and dog pouncing and taking them out with their bare hands and paws-“ She held her fists up and swung at the air, the dog sitting up and seeming proud of himself.

“After the scuffle was over I had gotten shot, right in the shoulder. See, that’s what took so long for me to get back; I was trying to dig a bullet out with little supplies. But my Dogmeat here bounded off and found me some stims and a few other things. I’m guessing he used to belong to another scavenger, but he stayed at my side until I finally popped the lead out- nasty job, really- and I just couldn’t bear to say goodbye. Those sweet brown-blue eyes enraptured me from first glance. So I uh… bought him home with me!” She gave him a guilty smile, hoping that he wouldn’t lash out on her for bringing another mouth to the table.

“Well, I gotta say that’s, uh, one hell of a story there girlie. But I got one thing to say…” Butch said slowly, not breaking eye contact with the dog. She held her breath, becoming scared. Would he kick the dog out, force her to take him back? It _was_ her house, so she could easily overrule him on that, but she’d rather everyone was happy than just her, not ready to hear Butch complain every waking moment about her new furry companion.

She leaned forward, anticipating his response.

“All I got to ask is… what the hell kind of name is Dogmeat?”

Success.

**Author's Note:**

> i love you dogmeat you are my entire life


End file.
